Unrequited?
by Discordgirl94
Summary: Would Ferid ever see what was under his nose? Would she ever tell him?


_**This is my first one-shot! Please, be kind!**_

 _ **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the End belongs to Tayaka Kagami!**_

 _ **Unrequited?**_

"Will you stop that, you frivolous mind bender!" The red head bellowed as she pried Ferid's hands from her shoulders, cringing at the touch.

"I just thought you looked a little tense, my dear Akai. I thought I would.." he was interrupted by Akai, putting her finger against his lips, scolding him.

"Where's Mika at? He's late again..." she said, trying to regain her composure, taking her finger away from Ferid's now smirking lips. Her arms crossing over her chest in annoyance as the tall male raised his hands and shrugged.

"How should I know, I'm not his guardian" he said in a flippant way, turning on his heels and walking down the hall, Akai following behind. She was his... lap dog per se, always by his side when on missions. Despite her hostile attitude towards the white haired male, she could feel her self slowly falling for him. How pathetic. She never knew she could feel love, especially about a higher up. She would be dead if Ferid was not so easy going but she knew a higher up would never fall for girl like her. She did not even know if he felt that way about her so she kept the feeling inside, never wanting to know the feeling of rejection. As she was lost in thought, she collided with a tall, slender figure, forcing her to come back to reality.

"Oh my, why so lost in thought, Akai? Thinking about me?~" He said in a sing song voice, smirking down at the small female.

"D...don't be so smug, you're not all that high and mighty" she says, smirking as she walked ahead of him. "I mean, come on, you were shot by a twelve year old, how pathetic!" She chuckled at her words until she was twirled around, her back hitting the wall. Wide-eyed, she looked up at her superior as she started to regret her words.

"I wouldn't talk all big, my dear Akai. Lets not forget, I can kill you right here right now..." The malice in his tone made Akai's hair stand on end, looking up at him in fear. Stepping back, he smirked down at her, holding his hand out to her. "Kidding~" he said, chuckling, making Akai sigh in relief. " You are my favourite plaything, after all" Akai blushed, her hair falling into her pale face. "What's with that look? Are you blushing?! I say it suits you~"

"S...stop toying with me..." she said, looking away from the male. "A..and I'm not some play thing... stupid..." He chuckled to himself, her small form was very cute to him. He smirked and put an arm around her shoulders, making her jolt slightly but enjoying the closeness. She looked away, trying to regain her thoughts. Maybe after the mission, she will tell him how she feels. At least she would get it off her chest.

* * *

The battle against the humans was never ending, it just kept going and going and going. Akai was about to kill the pathetic human in front of her, thinking _Oh how the humans have fallen!_ Sad, really. Just as she raised her sword, a pain shot through her chest and she screamed an ear piecing scream. She felt the cursed gear being pulled from her chest as she fell to her knees and watched the humans flee while she tried to regenerate but could not.

"Akai! Foolish, foolish Akai," she looked up only to see Ferid, disappointment across his face. "Looks like I have to find another play thing.." Akai tried to crawl to him as Ferid knelt down to her level and he put a hand against her cheek. "How sad! Oh well..." He stood, turned on his heel and slowly began to walk away.

"W...wait F...Ferid!" he stopped in his tracks without turning round. "Pl...please look at me.." As Ferid slowly faced her, he was frowning. "That doesn't suit you, Ferid! Ha ha, I was going to tell you when we got back from this but... well..." She looked down at her hands as they slowly began to turn to ash then looked up at him again, feeling something run down her cheeks. Was she crying? _How low!_

"I...I love yo..." she dropped, not moving as she slowly began to fade. Ferid stood there for a moment, looking at the pile of ash that began to slowly drift away in the wind.

"How foolish..." Ferid began to walk away, for some reason feeling an hollowness inside the heart he never realised he had. He looked back at where the remains of Akai had been. He did not know if he was talking about Akai or himself. "How very foolish..."

 _ **Special thanks to Pastaaddict for helping me with this!**_

 _ **Keep calm and drink blood! Discord out!**_


End file.
